Because All I Wanted Was You
by Lyns26
Summary: It has been Almost 8 years since Jackson Walsh has left Emmerdale. But will his return bring back old memories to his ex-boyfriend, Aaron. Even though he is happy with Robert?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 **DISCLAIMER –** **I OWN NOTHING. CHARCTERS AND ORGINAL STORYLINES BELONG TO EMMERDALE AND ITV.**

It's been almost eight years since Jackson Walsh left the Emmerdale Farm for good. It started off as a great night out with his boyfriend, Aaron and Paddy and Marlon. But as usual, Aaron's anger over Mickey got the better of him and the builder had enough. They stopped in the middle of nowhere and Aaron told him who really felt, which left Jackson devastated and heartbroken.

Jackson jumped in his work van and left the eighteen year old there, alone himself. Once he entered the village, he went into Andy and Ryan's house and grabbed all his belongings in bin bags. Tears streaming down his face. He takes his mobile phone out his back pocket, sees the countless missed calls from Aaron but he ignores it. He rings his mother, Hazel. But goes straight to voicemail.

" _Mum, it's me. I've had enough, you're right, he will never change, I'm out of here, I'll be in touch once I know where I'm going. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Love you"_

Jackson wipes his tears, takes a deep breath and picks up his things and leaves the house. Once his stuff is in his van. He takes one more look around the village; a tear runs down his face. And with that, he's gone.

A Few weeks later after the builder had gone for good, Hazel followed. She had learned her son had settled in Greece and Hazel jumped at the chance to go out there herself. Aaron had begged her to talk her son into coming back so they would work things out. But once the mechanic realised it was over for good. He did what Aaron knew best, lash out. He tried to hide, but everyone could see he was heartbroken. Jackson was everything to him and he just left, like everyone else in his life.

It had been a year since Jackson left. Aaron had been on a few dates here and there, but nothing stuck. The Mechanic found himself wrapped in Adam Barton's latest drama. The farm boy set fire to the garage, where Cain was trapped in. Aaron couldn't let his best mate go down for this, so he confessed to the crime, even though he had nothing to do with it.

Reality hit hard for him though and knew he completely messed up. During this time, he had met a rugby player called Ed. He liked him, but it was nothing like he had with Jackson. Ed told him he had to move to France due to work. The young rugby player invited the mechanic to join him. Aaron declined at first, but the walls drew closer to his court case, he knew he was going to get sent down for this. His uncle Cain got him a fake passport and with that, he left for France to start a new life with Ed.

It got lonely in France for him. He didn't know much people. All he did was go to work and go back to his flat. He had no real mates. He was missing Adam, Paddy and even his mum, Chas. He and Ed were constantly arguing and eventually, the Rugby player left him. Leaving Aaron all alone.

Chas informed him that Adam was getting out of control, she told him about finding out his uncle is actually is real father, she told him about him taking drugs and that he even tried to kiss Chas! Aaron couldn't just sit there and let his best mate go through all this without him. He knew that it was out of character for Adam to do anything like that and he desperately needed help. But there was one little problem. Aaron was still on the run for Arsan. He knew it was risky, but his best mate was worth it.

After he came back to Emmerdale and sorted things out with Adam. The blue eyed man turned himself into the police. Adam couldn't watch his best mate rotting away in a cell, especially when it was all down to him. The Barton lad confessed everything and got arrested.

Aaron was released from prison and moved into the woolpack with his mother. Soon after, He met Robert Sugden and his whole life changed. They began an affair, an Affair that would end in heart ache. But the mechanic couldn't help himself, he knew the risk but he fell hard for the rich almost married man. All he did was hide is feelings from his once boyfriend, Jackson and that ended badly, so he promised himself, he wouldn't bottle up how he felt about someone else again.

It took Aaron and Robert a long time to get where they are now. After accidental murder, Affair exposed Aaron's self-harm and finally telling the truth about his abuse from his father, Gordon. Connecting with his long lost sister, getting sent down for battering Finn Barton's ex-boyfriend, Robert cheating and getting Rebecca pregnant and Aaron's drug abuse. They finally got back together and were happy. The happiest Aaron has been in a very long time. But will something or someone from Aaron's past change it all? Only time can tell….


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **DISCLAIMER – I OWN NOTHING. CHARCTERS AND ORGINAL STORYLINES BELONG TO EMMERDALE AND ITV.**

 **A/N – Adam is still in this version. None of the Emma drama had happened.**

Aaron Dingle wakes up to the sound of Seb crying. It's the third morning in a row he's woken up to the small baby screaming his head off. It was something he was trying to get used to. He loves Robert and Seb is a part of him, so he just has to deal with it. He grunts at the sound and finally drags himself out of bed. Once showered and dressed he heads downstairs. He was quite nervous this morning as he is off to visit his sister in the young offender's prison. He's been missing her badly and can't wait to see her. He heads to the kitchen and pours himself a coffee. Robert now coming down the stairs trying to be quiet. "He didn't wake you again?" Robert whispered while moaning.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, its fine" Aaron replied while sipping his coffee mug.

"I think he's teething, had me up most of the night!"

"I noticed" Aaron spoke bitterly.

Robert walks over to his husband and gently kisses him on the cheek. "Sorry"

"Forget about it, you know what I'm like in the morning"

"You worried about seeing Liv?

"Is it that obvious?" Aaron rolls his eyes.

"She'll be fine, she's a tough one" Robert places his hand on Aaron's shoulder for comfort.

Aaron just smiled. He couldn't help but worry. All he wants to do his protect his little sister and he can't do that while she's in prison.

Once back from seeing Liv, Aaron walks into the woolpack, he sees Adam and Victoria at the bar.

"Y'Alright" Aaron greets them. They both ask how Liv is doing, which he tells them that she is clearly putting on a brave face on but can tell she is really struggling and it has really upset him.

"Well a few drinks in Hotton will take your mind off things" Adam states.

Aaron makes a face. "To be honest mate, I'm not really up for it"

"Oh come on mate, we've not had a night out in ages"

"Well I'm sorry I've got other stuff to deal with!" Aaron snaps. Before Adam could respond. His best mate walks out the pub.

Robert enters his home. Diane offered to babysit Seb tonight so he and Aaron could spend some time together. He found his partner laid out on the couch, beer cans lying about on the floor.

"Is this really the answer?" Robert moans

"It helps yeah!" Aaron responds angrily.

"I take it today didn't go well then" Robert sits down next to Aaron, moving his legs in the process.

"What do you think?"

"Oi, no need to take it out on me!"

Aaron puts his hands in his face "Sorry! I don't mean to, it's just seeing her there today, she looked terrified. She was shaking constantly. What if she is getting hassled in there?"

"Hey! She'll be fine. I know it's hard. But she is a strong one your sister! There's nothing she can't handle. She'll be out soon enough!"

"Yeah, maybe your right, maybe I'm just overreacting"

"It's ok to be worried. I'm missing her too, you know"

Aaron lets out a half smile and places his head on his husband's shoulders. Robert always made him feel better no matter what the situation is.

Adam and His wife, Victoria is in town, in Hotton. They have just entered a nightclub. Victoria heads to the toilets while Adam gets the drinks in. He's at the bar waiting, when he swears the Bloke with the red shirt on looks very familiar. _It can't be, can it?_ He thinks to himself. Victoria is now at his side. "Who are you staring at?" She asks

"Am I seeing things or is that Jackson?"

"Jackson? Jackson who?"

"Who do you think? Aaron's Jackson!"

Suddenly the pub chef remembers who exactly her husband is talking about "Ehm, I don't think so" she lies. "Come on let's sit down"

"No Vic! It is him" Adam leaves his wife at the bar and walks towards the man in the red shirt. The Barton man taps the strangers shoulder "Jackson?"

He turns round, his eyes now wide and in total surprise "Well hello!"

"I knew it was you, mate!" Adam shakes his hand. "How have you been?"

"You know same old same old" Jackson smiles. The builder looks up at the bar "Is he with you?"

"No, Mate. He's back at the village" Adam couldn't bring himself to tell him what his best mate has been up to and what he had gone through.

After almost half an hour of catching up, Adam returns to Victoria. "Finally! What took you so long? Thought we were supposed to be having a night out"

"Alright! Calm down! I was just catching up with Jackson"

Victoria wasn't happy about that at all. "I hope you told him about Robert!"

"Oh Vic don't start! They haven't seen each other in years. It's not like Aaron is going to jump on him when he sees him again"

"Well, he isn't going to see him again, is he? I mean it Adam. Don't breathe a word of this to him!"

Adam is left feeling conflicted on what to do. Should he tell his mate that his ex-boyfriend, who meant a huge deal to him, is back? Or not say a word and risk it coming out he knew and didn't say anything? All he knew if it were him, he'd want to know...


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **DISCLAIMER – I OWN NOTHING. CHARCTERS AND ORGINAL STORYLINES BELONG TO EMMERDALE AND ITV.**

Jackson Walsh groans at the sound of his alarm going off. He was never a morning person. After another ten minutes in bed. He manages to get himself out of bed. He grabs a pair of tracksuit bottoms on and follows the smell of bacon coming from his kitchen. He stares at the tall dark haired hansom man that is standing next to the cooker. The man turns round and smiles at the half naked builder, he walks over to him and kisses him on the lips "Morning beautiful"

"Morning" Jackson grunts and heads to the coffee machine.

"You got in late last night" His boyfriend states.

"Tell me about it, was only meant to have the one"

"I blame Dominic, he's a bad influence" His joke while placing the bacon on the plates in front of him.

Jackson and His boyfriend, Mat has been together for nearly four years. They met while Jackson was living in London. He was one of the Builders working on Mat's law firm's office. But decided to move back to Hotton two years ago. It was the first serious relationship he'd been in since Aaron. He knew he was very lucky with Mat and his mother, Hazel thought the world of him also.

"So, are you going to tell me how it went or do I have to guess?" Mat blurts out over breakfast

"It was just a normal night out, Met up with Dom then bumped into Sol, so we ended up going to a few bars"

"Bar west by any chance?" Mat teases

"Nah, we ended up in a straight club funnily enough"

"Oh yeah? Sol on a mission to turn straight men gay again?"

Jackson smirks "something like that" He pauses. "I actually ran into an old mate of mines. Was a bit weird, haven't seen him in over 7 years"

"Oh yeah?" Mat stopped listening at that point. He was too busy tiding up and getting his things sorted for work. Jackson just sat at the breakfast bar, his mind in a daze. Thinking about bumping into Adam Barton and wondering if Aaron knows now that he is back in Hotton. Not like it should matter he thought. It has been years since they last saw each other and both have moved on. But for some reason, it's all that's on his mind.

Aaron is at the scrap yard. Adam hasn't turned up yet this morning and as left him to do everything himself. He isn't pleased.

"Where the hell have you been?" Aaron shouts at his best mate as he walks into the Cabin.

"Alright, chill will ya. Had a lot on this morning" Adam moans back

"Oh Yeah? So Have I. here, you remember our business, do ya?"

"You're one to talk! Wasn't long ago you weren't turning up and leaving everything to me!"

Aaron now livid. "You going to throw all that back in my face?"

"No! Of course not! Sorry mate, I didn't mean it like that!"

Aaron doesn't respond. He walks out the cabin and gets to work on one of the cards in the yard. Truth was, Adam was late because he was arguing with his wife about running into Jackson last night. Adam thinks Aaron has the right to know, but Victoria thinks there is no need to tell him. He's just an ex. What difference would it make? But Adam knew what the difference would make. He knew exactly how much Jackson meant to him and how heartbroken he was when he left and the huge impact he had on his life. He was still in two minds of it and anyway, he can see Aaron is in one of moods, so best not bring it up just yet.

After work Aaron and Adam enter the woolpack for a pint. They start arguing as they walk through the door. Something about Adam not doing the paperwork like he was supposed to. As they get to the bar, Victoria can see the two lads arguing. The chef now in a fit of rage.

"I asked you to do one thing for me and you couldn't do that! I knew you would tell him you idiot!" She shouts

Adam's face turns white.

"Tell me what? Aaron makes a face. But both Adam and Victoria say nothing.

"It doesn't matter mate" Adam replies in a soft tone.

Aaron wasn't going to drop it "Can one of you just tell me what is going on? Is this something to do with Robert?"

"What? No! Of course not" Vic shouts

Adam and his wife take Aaron into the back room, they didn't want the nosey folk of the village listening in. they know fine well that they are like.

Aaron stands with his back against the wall. "Right, hurry it up" He was getting annoyed now.

Adam sits on the couch. "Right, well you know how I and Vic went out last night"

"Yeah, so?"

"We bumped into someone"

Aaron watches his best mate's facial expressions. He was acting like some had died or saw a ghost or something. "Right who was it?"

"It was Jackson!" Victoria blurts out.

His name stung Aaron's ears. A name he thought he'd never hear again or the memories that he locked away deep inside.

"Is that it? I thought someone had died mate!" Aaron says through gritted teeth.

"I wasn't sure how you would take it" Aaron confesses.

"Me and him are long done. He made that perfectly clear when he left me stranded on the side of the road and took off during the night without a word!" Aaron tried to hide the fact he was hurting over the news that his ex was back. But you could tell a part of him was still hurt over what happened.

Aaron leaves the woolpack, pretending the news of Jackson's return doesn't bother him.

"Well, that worked out better than we thought, he doesn't even care" Vic states

"I guess, you don't know him as much as you thought you did" Adam says with a worry look on his face.

Aaron rushes into his home. He slams the door behind him. Anger over-powering him. He goes to the kitchen and starts throwing the glasses and plates all over the floor. All was running through his mind was how long had his ex been back? Has here been here this whole time and didn't say a word? Why does he even care? He's in a happy relationship with his husband. Why is this affecting him so much? Maybe because he never had closure to the breakout, if you would even call it that. All he can do is try to wipe it from his mind. But can he really do that? Is Jackson still in his heart? Did it ever really leave him?


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **DISCLAIMER – I OWN NOTHING. CHARCTERS AND ORGINAL STORYLINES BELONG TO EMMERDALE AND ITV.**

 _You haven't lost me, I never had ya..._ The words stung Aaron, as stands in front of the boiling kettle. Ever since Adam told him, he just keeps replaying that night in his head. Begging Jackson not to get in his van, telling him that he did have him. How he could of did things differently. He's not the same person as he once was and that is mainly down to Jackson. Aaron is knocked out of his daze as he realises Robert is now talking to him.

"Sorry, what?" Aaron asks. His eyes still fixed on the kettle.

"I said are you going to pour the coffee or what?" Robert grunts

"Oh yeah, sorry" Aaron forgot he even put the kettle on.

"Is everything alright?" Robert asked with concern

"Yeah" his words almost a whisper.

Robert shrugs it off. He could tell something was on his husbands mind. But he wasn't going to push him. He just thought it had to do with Liv. The business man grabs his keys and throws his jacket. Ready to head out the door.

"Robert, wait" Aaron blurts out.

Robert stops and walks towards his partner. "Yeah?"

"There's something I need to tell you" He hated lying to him. Especially since he was the one who lectured him about being honest. "Do you remember me, telling you about my- my first"

"Your first? Your first what?" Robert didn't really have time for this; he was late for his meeting as it is.

"Boyfriend" Aaron says softly. His eyes never leaving the ground.

The business man was a bit thrown back by Aaron's answer. He was not expecting that. "The guy you decked and went to court for? Aaron nodded. "What's this got to do with anything?" Robert now confused.

"Well, Adam and Vic saw him in town the other night. Guess he's back living here now" Aaron was trying is hardest not to show emotion about this. He was trying to act like it wasn't a big deal. But then if it wasn't a big deal, then why tell Robert at all?

"Oh right and why does that matter? I mean why tell me this; he's just some bloke from your past, isn't he?"

 _He was more than just that_ Aaron thought to himself but he just nodded. "I just wanted to tell you, didn't want to keep anything from you"

Robert smirks "I get that" the business man walks closer to Aaron and plants a kiss on his lips. "Right I better get to work. See you at dinner time?"

Aaron nods again. He was trying so hard not to show how much this news has affected him. But Robert could tell. He could see this was upsetting Aaron. But why? What is the big deal? It's not like he still has feelings for this ex or does he? With that Robert leaves the house with a confused and worry look on his face.

Jackson is on his lunch break. He takes his hard hat off and work vest. Still in his muddy work clothes and boots he heads to a café to meet his boyfriend, Mat.

The dark haired lawyer is already sitting in the booth, coffee in hand and looking through sheets of paper when the builder walks in and sits down across from him.

"Come here often? Feeling like slumming it?" Jackson jokes while winking.

"I'm already slumming it actually" The lawyer jokes back in his posh sounding London accent.

Jackson just makes a face and notices the sheets of papers in Mat's hands. "So what's all this then?"

"I told you already, its property's. We can't keep living in that flat. We need a home Jackson"

"Yeah, I know. But we only talked about it last week. Didn't know we were already looking"

"Well your mum thinks the sooner the better"

Jackson's face goes like thunder "You spoke to me mum? The builder rolls his eyes.

"She rang the other night and I just happened to mention to her. Was that wrong?" Mat now worrying his boyfriend has changed his mind.

"No, of course not" the brown eyed man smiled. "So, let me see. Which ones are you interested in then?"

"Well, I really like this one" Mat hands him the paper of the property. "It's just gone on the market and it's in country, you know how much I love the country"

Jackson stares at the bit of paper. His heart in his chest as he read exactly where this place was. "Mills cottage, Emmerdale?"

"Isn't it great?" Mat speaks with excitement.

"No way in hell!" Jackson shouts leaving Mat confused.

"It's not that bad. Can't we just go have a look at it?"

"There's no way I'm going there, got it?"

"Jackson?! Where's this coming from? What's wrong with it?!"

"Just drop it, alright?!"

"No! I'm not going to drop it; you're acting like a child!"

"Fine, I'm out of here" Jackson gets up from the booth and just leaves his boyfriend sitting there. Mat is keeps on shouting his name, but there's no response. The builder walks out of the café. Leaving his boyfriend, Stunned.

Robert comes back from his meeting and decides to go to the Woolie for lunch. He enters the pub and heads to the bar. He orders a pint and fish and chips. He goes to sit at a table with his pint. Victoria, his sister comes down to sit next to him. At first it's small talk. About him and Aaron and her and Adam and then Rebecca and Seb. But Victoria could tell there was something her brother wanted to talk about.

"Go on, tell me what's wrong?" his sister blurts out

"Is it that Obvious?" Robert moans as he sips his pint. He places the beer back down the table and looks his sister in the eyes. "What's the deal with Aaron ex?"

Victoria was thrown back by her brother's question; she was not expecting that "He told you then"

"Well, there's nothing really to tell, is there? I Mean, he just an ex but the way he's acting, I don't know"

"Well, he was more than. Him and Jackson. Aaron was still struggling with who he was and Jackson helped him"

"What do you mean helped him?" Robert now curious

"Helping him coming to terms of him accepting that he was gay. He was the first person to care about him like that and he never gave up on him, no matter how bad things got, he always stuck around"

"But he didn't, did he? I mean what I heard; he just took off without saying anything"

"He did yeah, only because he had enough, things went too far and Aaron was different back then, not the person he is today and that's mainly down to him"

Robert wishes he never even bothered asking. Is this going to be problem? He knows that Aaron was honest about his ex being back. But is there something he's hiding? Robert sat there, staring into his pint. Wondering if this is going to be the latest drama to his relationship and he prayed that it wasn't. If it was, would he lose?

Aaron is sitting at his desk in the Cabin. He looks nervous. His heart is racing. The phone book is sitting in front of him. But he couldn't seem to find the number he was looking for. He picks up the voice phone, dials a number and waits for someone on the other end to him up. "Um, hi" Aaron stutters. "Could you give me a number for a builder, please? Yeah, Jackson Walsh"


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **DISCLAIMER – I OWN NOTHING. CHARCTERS AND ORGINAL STORYLINES BELONG TO EMMERDALE AND ITV.**

Jackson didn't go straight home after work. He was embarrassed and shamed of the way he acted towards Mat. He just panicked as soon as he saw Emmerdale Farm on the bit of paper. He thought he was done with that place. For two years, he had avoided that place. He even turned down jobs so he wouldn't step foot in that place ever again. He had moved on and going there would just bring it all back. It was hard for him to walk away the way that he did, he thought about coming back, but no good would come of it. He tried so hard to make it work with Aaron but he angst teen just wasn't ready and his anger and violence was just too much for the builder to take. He breaks away from his thoughts as his mobile starts ringing, he looks at the caller ID but it wasn't a number he knew. _Must be for work_ he thought "Hello, Jackson Walsh speaking" he answers. "Hello?" He could hear breathing but no one spoke "Hello? Anyone there?" The person at the other end hangs up. "Ok then" the builder says out loud.

Jackson enters his flat. He takes off his mucky work boots and heads to the Livingroom. Mat is on the couch watching rubbish TV and glass of wine in hand. Mat turns his head round as he sees Jackson standing in the door frame; he can see the apologetic look on the builders face. "What time you call this" The lawyer says bitterly.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go off on one"

Mat's face now softer, walks up to his boyfriend and places his hand on his cheek "Why didn't you just me that you're ex lives there"

Jackson Grabs his boyfriends hands off him and takes back. "What ya on about?"

"Look, I get it, your ex lives there, it's bound to feel awkward, you didn't have to get angry about it though"

"You've been talking to me mum, haven't you?" Jackson now irritated.

"She rang to speak to you, I just mentioned what had happened and she just explained"

"What have I said about talking to her about my private life?! If you had waited till I calmed down I would have told you, but no! You just can't help yourself" Jackson spat.

"Why are you getting so worked up about this?"

"You know why! I hate people talking about my business without me even there!"

"But it was just me and your mum, if you hadn't gone mental at the café and just explained it to me then I wouldn't have had to ask your mum!" Mat now angry.

Jackson knew he was right. It wasn't like him to go off on one. He was more the talk about it type. But even the name Emmerdale sent him in a panic attack. He apologises to his boyfriend and that he should have told him about it instead of just running off.

Once showered and changed, Jackson joined his boyfriend on the couch, a can of larger waiting for him. "Nice one!" The builder grinned.

"So" Mat was trying to find his words carefully "This ex"

Jackson rolls his eyes "Can we not?"

"But you said we'd talk about it"

Jackson exhales "Fine, you were saying?"

"How come you've never mentioned this one? I mean, we've talked about our exes when we first got together, but you left this one out. Why?"

Jackson takes a sip of his larger, he places the can on the coffee table and his eyes brow eyes now staring into Mat's. "Because it's nothing really. We went out for a few months, things got messy and I left"

"How messy?" Mat was more than just curious.

"He decked me and went to court for it"

"And that's why you left?"

"Um, no. I got back with him after that. I thought all of that was over after he had come out. But it wasn't. He just angry all the time, spoke with his fists not caring who got hurt in the process. Plus other things"

"Like what?"

Jackson couldn't stand talking about this anymore. It was bring up old memories and opening new wounds. "Can we just drop it now?"

"But Jack-"Mat was cut off by the sound of Jackson's mobile ringing. The look on the builders face was relief. Mat however was not happy.

"Hello? Jackson Walsh speaking" Jackson answers. "Hello?" "God, not this again! Are you going to speak or what?" Jackson shouts.

"Hi" The voice finally spoke

Jackson body stiffened. His heart racing. He would recognise that voice anywhere.

"Hello? Jackson. It's me, it's A-"

"I know who it is" Jackson cuts him off. His voice cold. Jackson went into his bedroom. He didn't want Mat to hear. "How did you get this number?"

"It's not that hard to get a builders number" Aaron joke half heartily

"Why are you phoning me? After all this time"

"Adam mentioned you were back. I don't know I just wanted to know for myself"

"Was it you that phoned earlier and hung up?"

There was a brief moment of silence. "It was yeah. I bottled it"

"Look, what is it do you actually want, Aaron?" Jackson was emotionless. He had no idea how to feel about this. He was in shock.

"I just wanted to see if you fancied meeting up, a catch up on old mates?"

Jackson hesitated. "Jackson, are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here"

"Look, just one drink. Just as mates" Aaron pleaded. What was Aaron's game here? Was he just curious to see his ex-boyfriend again?

"When and where?" Jackson finally spoke. His voice was still cold and wooden.

"Bar west? Tomorrow night?" Aaron sounded too eager. He could never hide or lie to Jackson.

"I'll be there" And with that Jackson hung up. Why the hell did he agree to that? What was Aaron playing at? He thought this was all over. Will this just make it worse? Especially since there's more than two people are involved.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 **DISCLAIMER – I OWN NOTHING. CHARCTERS AND ORGINAL STORYLINES BELONG TO EMMERDALE AND ITV.**

Aaron hung up the office phone. His palms were sweaty and his body was pulsing. What did he just do? If it were just a drink and old mates just catching up, why was he so nervous and felt so guilty? All he knew he wanted to see Jackson. Maybe once he met him it would be out his system and he can just move on from it all. Would it just be as simple as that?

The next night. Aaron is just about ready to leave for Hotton. He left exactly the same as he once did. The first night he went to bar west. Scared and confused. He grabs his wallet and is about to leave when there is a chap at his front door. It was his mother, Chas. "Alright?!" The barmaid greets in her high pitched voice.

"Mum, I'm just on my way out"

"I can see that. Thought Robert is away on a business trip?" She asks with curious eyes.

"He is" Aaron answers vaguely.

"Night out with Adam then?"

"Not exactly"

"Well who then? Don't say no one. Nobody gets tarted up for a drink at the woolie"

"If you must know, I'm meeting Jackson" as soon as he said it, he knew shouldn't have.

"Jackson? I thought he was in Greece or something?"

"Well he's back"

"Oh Aaron! What are you doing?" Chas' face was worried and full of concern.

"What? It's just a drink and catching up"

"Does Robert know?" Aaron's silence gave her the answer she needed. "Aaron, I hope you are aware of what you're doing, love"

"Mum! It's just a drink!"

Chas now sitting on the couch. This had annoyed her son, as he checks his watch. "Look love, I know how much this lad meant to you, I get that. But you're playing with fire"

"I know what I'm doing mum" Aaron protested.

"The nerve of him getting in touch with you after all this time"

"I phone him actually" The blue eyed man confessed.

"Oh Aaron. What did you do that for?!" Chas raised her voice.

"I know how it looks, but I just want to see him that's all. Nothing is going to happen"

"You need to Robert, if that's all that is. You have to tell him" Chas didn't like Robert at all. She hated all the hurt and pain he had caused her son. But he still had the right to know.

"I will, once he gets back" but was this a lie? Was he actually going to tell his husband he was meeting up with his ex? Would Robert be ok with that? Something told him, he wouldn't be.

Once Chas left. Aaron followed and headed for the bus to Hotton.

In bar west, Aaron sits at the bar with his pint of larger. He thought he was late as his mum stopped by unexpectedly. But once he arrived, there was no sign of Jackson. The longer he waited, the more nervous he had got. Aaron downed his third pint and realised the builder wasn't turning up. He got off the stool and turned round to leave. He was now face to face with his ex-boyfriend.

"Hi" Jackson greeted. He just looked as terrified as Aaron did.

"Alright" Aaron couldn't help but notice how good Jackson looked. He hadn't aged at all. Just the exact same as the last time he had saw him.

"Sorry I'm late, Job took longer than expected. Pint?"

Aaron nodded. He was starting to regret his decision on coming here. He felt so guilty. But he couldn't help himself. Once He got the pints in. they went to sit at the back corner of the pub. At first it was awkward and they just sat there in silence. But Jackson couldn't take the quietness anymore. "SO, married eh? I'd never see the day" The builder joked.

Aaron made a face "How the hell did you know that?" then it came to him "Hazel" he spat

"Yeah, she still keeps in touch with Bob. He tells her all the village gossip"

"Yeah, I bet" Aaron smirks. But then it dawns on him. What else has Bob been telling them? "I take it you know about..." He couldn't bring himself to say the words.

Jackson knew exactly what he meant though "Yeah, I know" The brown eyed man places his pint back on the table. "Listen, Mate. I'm so sorry. I wanted to get in touch after I heard but I didn't want to make it worse. I'm proud of ya you know"

"What for?"

"You know what for, for speaking out about it, for telling the truth. It took guts and the old Aaron would of never of done that"

"Well someone once told me that I should always speak the truth, no matter how hard it is" Aaron smiles. His eyes now locked into Jackson's brown eyes. The moment only lasts a second but to them it felt like hours. "So" Aaron breaks the moment. "What have you been up to? Last I heard you were in Greece"

"Ah yes! Greece. I was there for about a year; I mum was doing my head in though, so thought it was time to do my own thing"

"Where did you go after that?"

"I went to London. Started my business from scratch down there and met my now boyfriend"

"Oh" For some reason he was disappointed at the fact he was with someone. "How long have you been back?"

"Two years now. My dad got sick. Hadn't spoken to him since I came out but couldn't ignore the fact he was ill. So we moved back to Leeds and Mat got offered at a job at a firm here in Hotton"

"A firm? He a lawyer or something?"

"Yeah, one of the best" Jackson grins. "So, what about your fella? Must be something if you got married. Still can't believe it. Aaron Livesly Married!"

"Dingle" Aaron corrects him

"Sorry, I forgot!" Jackson felt like an idiot for saying that.

"It's fine. Yeah, we got married last year. Wasn't legal though. Been more like an on and off marriage really. Our relationship wasn't exactly smooth sailing"

"That doesn't surprise me"

"Oh shut up!" Aaron jokes. "So...are you...married?"

"God no!" Jackson blurts out. "Not really for me. Don't need a bit of paper to prove how much I love someone" Jackson looked at Aaron. He could tell the old mechanic didn't like that comment "Just because it's not for me doesn't mean it's not for everyone. I'm really for ya. I'm glad you finally feel comfortable with who you are. I'm so proud of ya Aaron!" The builder smiles and Aaron smiles back.

The rest of the night the lads talked about everything else in between that has happened in the last 8 years. They spoke about Paddy, Hazel and Chas and everyone else that were in their lives when they were together.

Jackson mentioned that his boyfriend was looking at the mill cottage property to buy and the fact it was the house that Jackson refurbished. He joked about it and thought how weird it all was.

"Are you going to take it?" Aaron asks.

"God no!"

Disappointed showed in Aaron's face, "Why not?"

Jackson was taken aback by that. "Do you even have to ask?"

"Look, what happened between us is in the past right?" Jackson doesn't say anything he just looks at him. "I don't see why if you want to live here, why should I stop you"

"Wow, the old Aaron would go of in one and nobody would have been safe" Jackson teases.

"Well, that never worked did it. All I'm saying is don't let that stop ya"

"It's not going to happen. A drink is one thing but living back there again. Nah"

Aaron wanted to talk about that night, the night in October that broke the lads up. But he couldn't bring himself to do so. There was so much he wanted to say. He wanted to tell him that he did in fact love him but he was too scared and didn't know how to say it. It was something he had never experienced before. He was just an idiot young lad back then and with everything else that was going in his head; he just didn't know how to express it. But he didn't mention it. They went back to talk about small chit chat and both went their separate ways after midnight. They both didn't expect to stay out so long. It was only meant to be one drink, but they both knew it wasn't going to be just the one. There had always been something between them, something that always drew each other in. but now that they have met up, is that the end of it? Have they now moved on and just get on with things or is this just the beginning of something, something that they might not be able to control?


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 **DISCLAIMER – I OWN NOTHING. CHARCTERS AND ORGINAL STORYLINES BELONG TO EMMERDALE AND ITV.**

 **A/N- feel free to leave a review, if you like :)**

Aaron Dingle lay awake in his bedroom, staring at the ceiling. Replaying out the events of last night. Thinking of how good it was to see Jackson. It felt like everything he had gone through and everything that is going on in his life at the moment vanished. But reality hit as soon as he got back to the village. He was rattled with guilt. It's not like he cheated. But he might as well had. The impure thoughts he had of his ex last night at the bar, the fact the builder still looked so fit. Those big brown eyes of his and his brown short curly hair and the fact he can still pull off wearing trendy shirts. He couldn't get the image out of his mind. And the more he thought about Jackson like that, the guiltier he felt. Nothing had happened between the two last night, but did Aaron wish that something did? Apart of him still longed for his ex. But would he actually go there? Would they even work as a couple? Aaron knew the answer to that, of course they would, he's not the same person he once was, it would be different this time, and he would be different. But there was one problem. He's married to Robert. The marriage may have not been legal, but they did ex-change vows and he does love Robert, he really does. But it's not the same as the way he feels about Jackson. I don't think anyone would come close to what he and Jackson had. But then, there's Liv to think about. Does he really want her to come back to another load of Drama? No, he doesn't. Maybe he should just brush it off, it was nice catching up with him, but he is with Robert and that's not going to change…or is it?

Aaron was in the woolpack after work. He was meeting Robert, who was on a business trip and agreed to meet his husband for tea once he got back. Aaron was at the bar, staring into the pint glass in front of him. Finn Barton was sitting a few stools down talking to his best mate, Victoria, who was behind the bar, working. The former mechanic couldn't help over hear their conversation.

"Looks like someone is interested in Kerry and Dan place at Dale head" Finn stated.

"It's not a boring old couple is it?" The chef replied

"Nah, it was a bloke, early 30s maybe? He was rather fit"

"So, what do you know?" Victoria said curiously. To be honest her best mate found every guy fit.

"Dark hair, quite muscular, gorgeous white teeth. He clearly takes care himself, which means one thing" Finn raises his eyebrows. Victoria just gives him a look, like she doesn't get what he meant. "As in gay!

"Oh give over, you think every fit bloke is gay!" she teases.

"No I don't! He protests.

They both look at one another and "yes I do/yes you do" at the same time and smirked at each other.

Aaron rolled his eyes at the conversation. Wishing Robert would hurry up and save him from this. He still didn't know what to say to the business man. He was still in two minds to tell him about his meet up with his former boyfriend.

Chas enters the pub from the back. She stares at her son. Dying to know what happened last night. Even though he knew his mum was lurking over him, he ignored her, pretending she wasn't there at all.

"Aaron" Chas puts on a smile "you got a minute?"

"Not really" his tone was empty, not showing any emotion.

"Please love, I need your help with something" Chas was giving her son a look with her eyes that read _get your backside in there now_

Aaron huffed and put his almost empty pint back on the bar. She dragged himself off the stool and headed into the back room with his mum.

Chas enters the Livingroom area, Aaron slowly followers her. "The barmaid stops and turns round to her son "So, are you going to tell me what happened or am I just gonna guess?"

Aaron rolls his eyes. "Mum, could ya just drop it"

"So something did happen then" Chas shakes her head.

"It didn't alright! We just talked"

"About what?"

"About paddy singing" he spat out sarcastically. "We just talked about the last few years, catching up as mates do"

"Mates" Chas rolls her eyes. "Have you spoke to Robert?"

"Spoke to Robert about what?" The business answers from the door

Aaron stepped towards his mum, now facing his husband. Guilt showing on his face.

"Um, about your tea tonight. I was thinking of making something for you two in here" Chas lied. Now thinking what the hell she's going to cook.

Aaron made a face at her. "No, she's not. She's lying"

"Ok" Robert says. Confused to what's going on.

Aaron gave his mother a look to leave. Chas didn't want to leave. She wanted to know what was going in her sons head. But she sighed and went back to the bar.

Robert watches Chas leave, he turns back to his partner now worried "Can you tell me what's going on?"

Aaron took a deep breath "I met up with Jackson last night"

"You're kidding me" Robert lets out a laugh. Not in a funny way more like he's baffled way.

"Nothing happened" the blue eyed man reassured him.

"Well that makes me feel a whole lot better" Robert shouts sarcastically.

Aaron is now sitting on the couch. His hands on his face. Having no idea how to explain this.

"So?" Robert finally speaks after ten minutes of silence. "Why did you go see him?"

"Because I wanted to see him"

"Aaron, you're not really giving me anything here. You tell me you met up with your ex last night, nothing happened but you wanted to see him. Can you give me more than that? I think I deserve that"

Aaron stares at the blonde man in front of him. He wanted to be honest with him but he couldn't even explain it to himself let alone someone else. "When Adam told me he ran into him at some club, I don't know. It was like a part of me had return. Jackson wasn't just a boyfriend, he was more than that and when he left a part of me went with him. So when I heard he was back, I just wanted to see him"

"Do you still love him?" Robert instantly regretted asking this question. Dreading the answer.

"I do yeah" Aaron could hear Robert exhale and an almost cry came out. Aaron now on his feet his face inches away from Robert's "but that don't change how I feel about you"

"Do you want to be with him?" Robert's eyes now filling up with water.

"No! I don't" but was he lying? Or does he just not know yet that deep down he might do?

"Does he want to be with you?" Robert asks.

"No, he's with someone. He's happy" Aaron tried not showing that it bothered him. Robert didn't notice.

"You think I'm bad now? You should have seen me at 18. "Aaron laughs. "I was angry all the time; I hated myself and everyone around me. But I met him and he changed me. He listened to me and didn't put up with any of my crap, if I was out of line. He would put me back in it. Everyone walks on eggshells when their around me, scared of what I'm going to do next if I'm going to lose it and go mental again. But he didn't. He told me how it was and I-I listened" Aaron began to get teary. He tried to fight back the ears so he didn't show Robert just how much Jackson meant to him, how much he still means to him.

Robert places his hand on his husband's cheek and lets out a small smile "I get it"

"You do?"

"Yeah, because that's how I feel about you, in a way you're my Jackson"

Aaron didn't know how to respond to that. "Robert, I'm sorry I didn't tell ya. But you've got nothing to worry about, we're just mates now"

Robert's face drops, he quickly removes his hand from Aaron's face. "You're not going to stop seeing him, are you?"

Aaron rolls his eyes. "You're making this out to be something it's not!"

"Are you in that much of denial?! You just poured your heart out there about this bloke that changed your life" Robert mocks those words "And that you still love him but you're just mates and want to keep on seeing him"

"AS MATES!" Aaron shouts. The former mechanic now getting angry. "You forget you cheated me on me, remember? When I was in prison and you got her pregnant! And now she lives across the road and you're still in fact mates with her, aren't ya?!" Aaron spits.

He had a point. "Oh, I see you're throwing that back in my face"

"No, I'm not! I'm just saying these things are complicated. I still love you Robert, I still want to be with ya. I'm not going to leave ya!" Aaron cries out

"Good" the business man forces out a smile. He still wasn't happy with this situation at all.

"I want him in my life Robert" Aaron stated.

Robert just nodded. He wasn't happy one bit about it but he didn't want to have another row and he most defiantly didn't want to lose his husband, not again. He was right though, the situation maybe be a bit different as there is a baby involved but Rebecca was his ex, if you would call her that but they had a huge history together and they are now close and good mates and Aaron finally accepted that. So could he now accept that Aaron's ex is now coming back into his life? Will he be able to cope with it? Or will it just tear them apart.


End file.
